


Les péchés de chacun

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Parce que j'ai tant voyagé et trop souffert. Sept destins, tous liés et tous différents. Tous ensemble, soyez heureux.





	Les péchés de chacun

**Les péchés de chacun**

Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de Juin 1983. Mais personne ne la connaissait vraiment elle. Ces amis l'ont sauvée, mais elle toujours restée un mystère pour eux. Parfois si enfantine, ou si mature. Parfois résignée à son sort, ou bien bien prête à se battre. Elle était toujours restée un mystère pour tout le monde, y compris pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Certains la voyaient comme un sujet d'étude, d'autre comme une divinité, même ces amis ignoraient la vérité sur elle. Et pourtant elle les avaient sauvés.

Elle avait toujours été seule, depuis la guerre du barrage. Depuis le choix de ses parents, puis leur mort et l'arrivée de son oncle et de sa tante. Elle avait eu son frère, mais il avait disparu. En même tant que sa tante d'ailleurs, et son oncle avait fui le village de peur de subir le même sort. Elle s'était alors retrouvée seule, et puis elle était arrivée. Son amie, celle dont elle était si proche aujourd'hui. Elle était comme elle : seule. Ces parents étaient morts un ans après les siens. Enfin morts, la cadavre de sa mère n'avait jamais été retrouvé, comme sa propre mère. Le destin avait mis sur sa route quelqu'un qui était exactement comme elle. Mais il y avait eu le retour de son oncle et lui : il ressemblait à son frère mais ce n'était pas lui.

Elle n'avait jamais été désirée nul part, '' des jumelles '', avait-on dit. Sa sœur avait hérité de tout, et elle … Dés qu'elle fut en age, elle fut envoyée dans un pensionnat loin du village. Et lorsqu'elle avait souhaité revenir, elle avait fait la pire chose selon sa grand-mère : elle l'avait aimé. Elle, une Sonozaki, l'avait aimée lui, un Houjou. Sa famille l'avait humiliée pour ça, et puis elle avait disparu. Et puis un ans plus tard, elle l'avait rencontrée. Il lui ressemblait tellement, mais il l'aimait elle. Encore une fois, elle lui avait tout pris. Alors elle avait fini par se venger. Du moins s'était ce que lui avait montré ses rêves, ou plutôt ces cauchemars. Elle les avaient tous tués : Rika, Satoko, sa grand-mère, sa sœur et lui, Keiichi.

Il était la pièce manquante. Celui qui parvenait à les rassembler, ou à tout provoquer. Il était l'étranger, la deuxième clé de ce mystère. Lui aussi était coupable, comme les autres. Mais il les avaient tous aidés, chacun leur tour. Il avait crée le miracle, celui qui les avaient sauvés. C'était lui … Il symbolisait tellement de choses pour chacun d'eux.

Elle avait toujours dut joindre les deux bouts dans ses relations. Entre sa famille et ses amis. Mais comme elle, elle était capable du pire, elle l'avait déjà prouvé. Heureusement pour tout le monde, ce monde avait lui aussi été voué à l'échec. Mais elle l'avait rêvé un jour, la même nuit que celle des autres. Ils avaient tout les trois fait le même rêve. Elle les avaient tous tués, les uns après les autres. Il lui avait montré comment changer son propre destin. Et au fur et à mesure des mondes, les choses avaient changés.

Elle n'avait toujours comptés que sur elle, pleurant seule tant de fois. Elle avait pris peur à ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Elle était née ici, mais elle n'y avait pas grandi, son père avait eu un travail ailleurs, alors ils étaient partis. Et puis il y avait eu cet incident, il y a maintenant un ans, alors ils sont revenus. Elle comme tout les autres, elle avait son péché. Elle comme tout les autres, elle avait succombé à la folie, elle aussi. Mais il l'avait sauvée cette nuit-là, il l'avait sauvée d'elle-même. Et trente ans plus tard, elle cherchait toujours à comprendre. Pourquoi ils étaient morts ? Est-ce qu'elle était folle à l'époque ? Qui était réellement son amie ? Quel est la solution derrière la fin du village d'Hinamizawa ?

Elle y croyait, car c'était ce que tout le monde lui avait appris. Tous le lui avait montré : l'espoir. Alors elle était intervenue, de spectatrice elle était devenue actrice. Elle avait été la dernière pièce, celle qu'ils ne pouvaient obtenir que dans le dernier monde. Leur dernière chance de changer le destin. Alors encore une fois, joignez vos cœurs faites qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un. Et tous ensemble, soyez heureux.


End file.
